Dangerous Love
by I'll Blow Your Mind
Summary: Sandra is in love with someone dark and handsome with a dark secret, but how far will she go to show her love...? please enjoy and review, thanks x
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 40**

"What?" I cried in disbelief, "surely you couldn't, surely you wouldn't…?"

"I'm so sorry Sandra, but I did. It was after that fight, when you stormed off with Jake, I thought "how could you do that to him, you know stringing him along when you liked someone else?" and I just got angrier, people kept giving me odd looks because, well obviously because we just had a fight at the school disco, and well I just started yelling at them, yelling at them the truth about you."

"Do you want to know something?" I said while my voice was getting louder and louder as I carried on speaking "you, YOU a pathetic excuse for a human being has ruined my life!" anger swelled up inside of me, and then something happened which I hadn't planned, a tear ran down my cheek. "I have tried so hard to make things up to you Sian, after I punched you a Tyler's party, but you didn't really want to be friends again did you? No. You lied about being over Damon and Jake and liking Tyler now, too didn't you? But I like Damon, in-fact I LOVE Damon, and now I have no chance with him, I only have one true friend left in the world and that is Cat. But she is gone, gone because she is dead. As for you I only have one thing to say to you, I HATE YOU!" and with that I grabbed my bags and ran out of the room, and I kept running I ran past the window of my geography class, tears poured down my face. Damon sat by the window with a look that I had only seen him use with me in my dreams, it was the look of hunger and of want and of need. So I ran faster down the stairs down the corridor and into the toilets. The look burned my mind like a fake hope.

There was a gang of year 8 chavs in the toilets doing there makeup in the mirror, they seemed startled by my entrance. They stared at me, I'm not surprised now, I must have looked a sight, with tears down my face, panda eyes because of that, my face was red with boiling rage, the girls however just stared in wonder. I now know I shouldn't have been so harsh, but I was bursting to the brims with pure fury so I screamed at them "why don't you take a picture it lasts longer!" but they just stood there wondering how they should respond to this possible mad woman, "well go on then" I cried. At this point the chavs all looked scared and quickly all left me to brood on my own. I then realised how much I must have scared them stupid, so I shut myself in the nearest cubicle that actually locked, then I sat there and cried, I just simply cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 41**

I don't know how long I have been in here, but I heard the end of the day bell go a long time ago and just now the cleaner left, so I decide to get out of these disgusting toilets and to get some fresh air to clear my head. I hope the storm is not still raging outside. I sneaked out of the building behind the cleaner's back then I watched her as she rushed to her car and drove off. The storm was still raging overhead.

After I watched the cleaner drive off, I started to feel alone again which made me think of how Damon would never be mine. I wandered into the playground, right into the centre, I was still crying, but more softly now, now huge great sobs. As I stood in the centre of the playground I heard myself yelling "Damon" at the top of my voice, it was a desperate cry for help, to start a new life. "Damon" I cried again. Still he didn't come, but I expected him to. "Damon" I tried once more. I waited a few seconds in hope, and then as he didn't come, I fell to my knees and whispered in a final desperate plea "Damon".

Then I heard a voice behind me "you called?" I turned my head as fast as I could. It was Damon. A look of amazement must have been on my face, because he said "what?" with a confused laugh. My brain had switched on just before he came, so now I was trying to find a logical way of how he could have known that I was calling him. He then said as if he knew what I was thinking "you know how I got here so quickly, deep down you know" he looked at me meaningfully. Then I started thinking, was what happened in my dream real is he really a vampire? "Of course I am" said Damon, his lips were not moving though, he was sending me the message in his head. Well maybe it is true I thought. The Damon spoke again, this time out loud. "Your fury, your anger and your strength, I need it, I need you" then his canine teeth extended and he stroked my throat with a loving want. "I could make you my queen of the night Sandra, we could have everything, we could be so strong by feeding from the weak, and we could be together for all eternity."

I moved my hair aside for him and said "I hate this life without you I need you" with that he bent his neck to my throat, at first he caressed my throat, then he started to feed, I felt his teeth as they pierced my skin, but it was not painful as before, it felt nice to give. Damon held my body in his arms as he drew blood from me, then when he had finished, he made a cut in his wrist and told me to drink, I had an overpowering feeling of want for his blood, I drank with pleasure, thirstily as I wanted more from him, I would never have thought that blood would have tasted so good. Then after I had had enough blood to make the change, Damon prised me off him and asked me in my head if I was ready. Suddenly a feeling of dread came over me as I thought that once I did this I would have to leave my family, my friends, the sunlight and my life." Damon I…" but he had already seen my doubt.

"I thought you wanted this!" he cried in anger, I could see the pain in his eyes, a pain of betrayal.

"I just need to set things straight in my life first, then you can have me" I pleaded.

"I don't want to play games with you I don't even know why you are thinking about that pathetic excuse for a vampire cousin of mine, I thought you wanted power, I thought you wanted glory, I thought you wanted me"

How had he known she was thinking about Jake? "Damon its you that I love"

"Then why are you still thinking about him!?! Forget it I don't have time for this, I'm going to take out the competition" with that he changed into a jet black wolf and he ran off into the night in the direction of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 42**

Without thinking about what to do I saw a car in the car park, it was Grace's; she had asked me to look after it because she was going to an away football match with the school. I took the keys from my pocket and unlocked the car. I sat down in the driver's seat. I don't know how to drive, but I put the key in the ignition and reversed out of the school. I drove like a maniac down the road towards the forest. I knew that Jake was feeding in the forest, but so did Damon. I turned left into the forest and drove towards the clearing; I was crushing plants and bushes on my way, but I didn't care, I had to stop this fight. Then ahead of me in the sky I saw that the rain clouds had turned darker in colour, they were now storm clouds. I turned to face where I was going, and I crashed straight into a tree, setting it alight in the progress. I screamed as I saw the blood trickling down my face in the cracked windscreen, the flames danced around the car tauntingly, as if to say "I win" then everything went black.

Where am I? Hmmm, I looked around and I saw trees, burning trees. I looked at where I was, I was in a burning car. Quick I thought, I need to get out of here. I kicked the car door in a frenzied panic, with seemingly superhuman strength, I scrambled out of the car, suddenly feeling weak and tired, it must be the smoke fumes I told myself. I looked around for somewhere to escape the fire, I looked ahead and saw a stone bridge, I should be safer over there for now I told myself. As I crossed the bridge, I felt weaker than before, I will just lie down here and have a little nap I told myself, I seemed to have forgotten about the fire. Then just as I closed my eyes, I heard myself being called to, called to by the smell of blood. I stood up, I can sleep later I thought, I greedily walked towards the clearing where the blood was and I saw two guys, fighting, they were both bleeding where they have been ripping each other apart. The first guy had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, but he wore all black. His hair was tousled where he was angry and hot from fighting in the blazing heat of the flaming forest, she could sense his anger from here it thrilled her, wait I know him he is the one I love, Damon. The other guy saw me and froze, he had dark brown hair and he had dark brown meaningful eyes, he looked surprised. Damon came up to me, he also looked surprised. "What is it my love?" I purred. As I opened my mouth to continue speaking, he gently cupped my face with his hands.

"Open your mouth" he commanded gently. I did. He suddenly broke out into a smile and said with a heart warming smile "so you decided to join me instead of him" he gestured towards the brunette man. I felt the hatred and the sadness of the brunette one. Then I remembered that he was called Jake. He was trying to kill Damon I thought, he must be killed, and well, I wanted at least one of their bloods. I snarled at Jake and opened my mouth; I extended my teeth and snarled again. I launched at him savagely, oh how hungry I was, how I needed this sweet blood. Then before I could dig my fangs into his throat Damon put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. "Wait" he said softly "you don't know how to feed from him yet, let me show you". Then he extended his teeth and showed me how.

"My turn" I said once again extending her fangs with hungry excitement. I dug my teeth in with enthusiasm; I only found a small vein, "damn it!" I cursed

"Don't worry just try again" Damon soothed. I bit again this time finding a much bigger vain, I felt a rush of self-pride as I drank. Then I remembered tasting a blood before, Damon's blood. Damon's blood was the better tasting blood, I released Jake, who was now shivering with the pain of my deep enthusiastic bite, and I turned to Damon.

"My love I want your blood, it tastes so much better than his feeble blood. I don't know why, but I don't want to hurt him either" I made a hand gesture towards Jake.

"But why, don't you want us to be together?" he asked in a way which made my knees turn to jelly.

"Of course I want to be with you I love you don't I?" I said and then I stretched out a finger to stroke his lips, then we passionately kissed. Jake standing behind them looked even worse than when he was in physical pain. As I turned to face Jake I felt a pang in my heart, then I said to Damon, "I don't want to feed from him I want someone else, maybe some human, one that I don't like."

"Then I know just the person" he said. Then he took my hand and turned them both invisible and helped me fly. They flew above the burning forest below, I saw flashing lights at the edge of the forest, it was the fire brigade and the police. I could gather why the fire brigade were there, obviously to put out the fire, but I didn't know why the police were there.

"Damon my love can we see why the police are down there?" I said anxiously

"Why?" he said with amused laughter

"Because I can see my parents down there" I said

"Fine but make it quick because you will need blood really soon" he replied with irritation. He swooped down on the scene, keeping them invisible still.

"Well we sent some firemen in there and they found one of your daughter's earring in the car, I'm sorry, but the flames probably burnt her alive" the chief police inspector was saying to my parents, they were crying. My parents cradled a bracelet in there arms. It was the one that Jake got me for Valentines Day.

"But I'm not dead!" I laughed.

But then Damon turned to me with a serious look on his face, and said to me "you are now, you're a vampire remember? And being a vampire means that you are dead, you won't be able to see your family again" I felt shocked and weak, and I must have looked it because Damon suddenly started flying really quickly, saying to me that I must feed quickly. I closed my eyes and trusted Damon to take me to safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 43**

When I opened my eyes again I was somewhere I had been before, the room was like a child's to un-observant eyes, but as you looked closer around the room you could see sophistication. On the shelf of CDs there was a fluffy feather boa decorating the shelf edges which drew the eyes attention, but if you looked closer at the CDs themselves you would see things like 50 cent and Evanescence, who ever room this is, they are seriously mixed up. "And here is your dinner" Damon said in my head. As I cast my eyes over the sleeping girl, then I remembered where I was, Sian's house and to be more precise, Sian's bedroom. Then I remembered this afternoon's fight with her and how I had declared her hatred in front of the whole geography class. I blushed with the memory especially all the other things that I had said in front of the whole geography class. Sian was asleep in her bed, she seemed peaceful. "Go on then, take her" Damon said in my head. I extended my canine teeth once again, this time with more need than enthusiasm and took a deep bite into the sleeping girl's neck. I used mind powers to stop her from waking. As I was draining her blood I could see her dream, Sian was at school and it was a lunch time and she was sitting with Cat and I and we were all in a big circle and we were all laughing and joking together, like we used to do before everything went wrong.

I drained every bit of blood from Sian, then as I withdrew from her, I realised what I had just done, I had killed. I was a murderer.

"Well done" Damon congratulated in my head "now I have to take you somewhere for you to rest" Damon picked me up and turned us invisible and flew out of the window.

Damon flew me through the town; the lights from the windows gave out a spooky translucent glow. I felt at peace myself as I senesced all the town's people slowly dropping off to sleep; they were to lie in a peaceful land of dreams and happiness until the next gruelling day started.

Eventually Damon reached a boarded up warehouse on the edge of the industrial estate, he landed and led me through the rotting wooden door. I was surprised that my eyes could see so well in this darkened warehouse .The warehouse was quiet, and it was at a part of town where people rarely go anymore, it was the perfect hideout for a vampire. Damon led me up a ladder at the far end of the warehouse; at the top of the ladder there was a platform, where the only thing on it was a single bed. Damon lay me down on the bed. He searched under the pillow on the bed for a moment, then he pulled his hand out and handed me a golden necklace with the symbol of eternity that has a heart in the middle as the necklace's pendant. "this is a talisman, it is the only thing that stops a vampire dying from exposure to sunlight, so when you wear this, you can go out in the sun as much as you want, but you have to be careful because everyone thinks that you are dead, so wait for me here so that I can take us away from this sordid little English town" said Damon with a loving voice.

"Of course my love" I said sleepily, and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of Damon.


End file.
